Loving Winter
by meerkatters
Summary: ON HIATUS  "It was like he was waiting for something as he sat there alone on the bench." - When Scorpius went home for Christmas break he met Albus ...  Rating may change.
1. Worlds

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**I – Worlds**_

The sun was hidden by a thick layer of clouds and the air held a faint scent of snow. The Black Lake seemed even more bottomless then it usually did. There were only a few students running to and from Care of Magical Creatures.

Winter had fallen over Hogwarts.

Albus let out a breath as he sat down on the edge of the frozen fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The only other people he saw were a couple of Hufflepuff's hurrying past him. _I don't blame them_, he thought with a little smile. He looked terrifying today, his wild raven hair sticking up in every direction and huge dark bags under his sleep-deprived eyes. He hadn't had the time to do his daily routine this morning because he had overslept again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then leaned back and breathed in the cold air. Albus had always loved winter. He liked the feeling of cold air through his lungs, the feel of snow in his hands.

He smiled towards the grey sky, spotting his owl flying in circles above his head together with another bigger owl. They seemed to be friends.

_Great, even my _owl_ is more popular than me_, he thought to himself.

He watched them for a short while before standing up. He had to go to the lavatory and at least do _something_ about his horrible appearence before his free period ended.

**...**

The fireplace was warming up the common-room, casting shadows on the walls. The thick layer of clouds darkened the grounds around Beauxbatons Academy.

Scorpius sat curled up in the chair closest to the fireplace, his nose stuck in a copy of _Jane Eyre_. A furry grey cat jumped up on his lap and began purring, nudging his cheek. He sighed and put the book down.

"Hello," he said with a little smile. "How are you?" He began stroking its back. The cat rolled over, stretching and showing off its stomach.

Scorpius leaned his head back and sighed. He was already tired of the evrlasting cold the winter brought. This winter was colder then usual on the south-east coast of France and the people there weren't too used to it. But Scorpius remembered the cold winters he had spent at home with his family. Every year his parents had forced him home although he'd rather just stay at the academy. To say that he didn't feel at home in England was an understatement. He had yet to find any friends there and it was cold, wet, and boring.

And then there was his cold grandmother, a strict old bat who only seemed to grow madder every day. His father wasn't the best company either, what with his emotionally frozen face. Scorpius sometimes wondered what had driven his mother to marry Draco in the first place. All they seemed to do was fight.

And sometimes it turned to more then just fighting ...

Scorpius remembered the sounds of screams and shattering plates. The raging hatred of his mother against the emotionally frozen heart of his father. He remembered seeing his mother cry in the kitchen. Her tears pained him. He felt bad for them both and he didn't understand why they couldn't just divorce. The fighting had now almost disappeared completely. They slept in seperate bedrooms and rarely looked eachother in the eye.

Scorpius _hated_ it.

And none of them liked the fact that Scorpius attended Beauxbatons.

Scorpius didn't know why he didn't want to attend Hogwarts. Maybe it was so that he could get as far away from his family as possible. And so he had begged and pleaded his parents to let him go to France instead.

He shuddered at the memory of his angry father.

Scorpius was abruptly pulled out of his own thoughts by the big double-doors that led into the common-room. They opened to reveal a dark-haired girl with her glasses askew.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at his friend. The girl began making her way towards him, nearly falling over a pair of slippers that someone had forgotten.

"Good evening Syaz," Scorpius said as the girl fell down on the chair next to his. "What brings you here?"

"Oh Merlin you should have _seen_ that game Scorpius! Dacian was absolutely amazing, it's a shame we didn't win. I swear Sournois' captain was cheating – seriously, I saw him having his wand out several times! And everyone from Cossu was on their side, we had to scream really loud to drown their screaming. But after the game -"

"Syaz, calm down, you're scaring Blanche."

Syaz blushed slightly, realising that she had done it again. "Sorry," she said. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?" she added jokingly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be silly. Anyways, what happened after the game?" Syaz' eyes lightened up and she grabbed a pillow from behind her back.

"Well, Dacian came up to me and asked if I would like to go for a coffee this Saturday. Can you believe it? Dacian D'Artillac asked _me_ if I wanted to have a coffee with _him_!" She pressed her face onto the pillow and Scorpius could hear her squeal.

"That's great," he said and gave her one of his warmest smiles. That smile was reserved for Blanche and Syaz. It was rare that anyone else got to see it.

Syaz noticed the flicker of jealousy that flew through his eyes. She recognized it from when she had seen him watching couples walk down the corridors.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

His smile dropped and he moved his gaze to the fireplace. He then sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm always okay, aren't I?" He looked back at her. Syaz smiled.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure," she said.

"Oh and where is he now then? In Narnia?" Scorpius retorted. "Could you tell him I said hi? And ask him if he could please hurry because I have bread in the oven."

Syaz rolled her eyes when suddenly – she froze, her eyes going blank as a thought showed up in her head. She didn't really know where her reply came from. It just sort-of showed up in her head and she had to blurt it out, "Sitting on a frozen fountain."

"What?" Scorpius asked, raising a pale eyebrow. Syaz shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I don't know why I said that."

...

_A/N: This is just the beginning to a random idea that just popped into my head. The chapters won't be longer then 2.000 words just so you know._

_Thanks to Syazween for letting me use her lovely person :3_

_Reviews are welcome!_

_- Sonny._


	2. Wonder

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**II – Wonder**_

You know those days where nothing goes according to plan? Where everything and everyone just seems to be working against you? Albus was having one of those days, no _weeks_ actually. It all started with a surprise-test in Potions on Monday which he _of course_ failed and since then everything had gone downhill for him. Zabini did nothing but torment him and Albus had to go to the Hospital Wing twice that week. He lied and told Madam Olavsson that he fell down some stairs. He didn't want to give Zabini another reason to beat him up.

And then there was Christmas. Albus had hoped that his mum would let him stay at Hogwarts again this year but no, she wanted him home, especially since uncle Charlie would be joining them for the first time in three years this year.

It wasn't that Albus didn't like his family, he loved them. He just didn't like the thought of being crammed into the Burrow with fifty other people for two weeks. And James, Teddy and Fred always had to bring his sexuality up. They thought it was funny, they didn't realise that the things they said hurt and irritated Albus. But he never said anything. He tried to avoid confrontations with his brother since their relationship was already a bit rocky.

Nonetheless, Albus was relieved once Friday ended. He would be going home tomorrow but that didn't bother him as he made his way up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor-tower. He reached the portrait, told the Fat Lady the password ("Kneazle knot") and entered the common-room. He quickly made his way past the other students, hurrying to the sixth-year boys' dormitory, sighing as he saw the mayhem that ruled inside. Most of the boys were doing last-minute packing while the rest were gathered around some gadget that Silas had found in the bottom of his trunk.

Albus walked over to his own bed and opened his trunk. Everything he needed for the holidays was neatly packed and folded, the only things that weren't packed yet were his most important toiletries like his toothbrush, hair-conditioner, hairspray, shampoo, balsam, and so on.

"Hey Al," his friend Damon Gregory greeted as he bent down to rummage through his own trunk. He had the bed next to Albus.

"Hi Damon," Albus said. He was deep in thought, searching his head to see if he had forgotten anything.

"So what are you doing this holiday?" Damon asked.

"Going to try surviving gran's Christmas baking. But I've packed my will just in case," Albus replied. Damon chuckled.

"At least you get real food. My mum can't cook for the life of her. Once she almost burnt our house down; there was smoke coming through my floorboards."

Albus winced at the thought of smoke in a bedroom.

"Oh by the way, I found this." Damon was holding a bright red glove. "Yours?"

"Oh thanks," Albus said. Damon tossed him the glove. "I knew I forgot something."

"No problem."

Albus looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Bloody – I need to shower!"

Damon grinned as he watched Albus quickly gain his things and rush to the bathroom. His grin morphed to a soft smile as he thought fondly of the green-eyed boy. Then he sighed and turned his attention back to his trunk.

Albus was perfect. And Damon was just an ever-freckled nobody.

...

Scorpius yawned as he was sitting at one of the many round tables in the Dining Hall. Syaz, Peter and Camille were talking about the upcoming holidays but Scorpius didn't hear a word of what they were saying. He lazily moved his eyes across the hall. The light marble floors and the glass ceiling welcomed the sun so Scorpius had to close his eyes; the thought of having to stare at the blinding sunlight this time of day was simply horrifying.

Pierre and Dominic entered the hall. You always knew when they entered because the room tended to quiet down. But the two boys didn't mind. They would just continiue to hold eachothers hand and walk down towards their usual table. And most of the students at Beauxbatons were perfectly fine with the two of them being together. The Academy had a very strict anti-bullying policy and headmaster Montillac was very open-minded when it came to things such as sexuality and religon.

"Good morning," Pierre chirped as he sat down next to Scorpius, Dominic taking the seat on Pierre's other side.

"Yes, the best morning I've ever had the luck to experience," Scorpius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Someone isn't exited to see his mummy again," Camille said as she reached out for the jam.

"How on Earth did you get _that_ idea? That's absurd," Peter said, earning a nasty glare from Scorpius.

Dominic poured coffee in his cup and said, "If _my_ parents named me _Scorpius_ I wouldn't like them either."

"Gee thanks, that really cheers me up." Scorpius began violating his waffles with his fork.

"So Dom, what are you going to do this Christmas?" Camille asked to change the subject. Dominic launched into an explanation of how he and Pierre were going to spend Christmas with Pierre's family.

Scorpius only listened with a half ear as he wondered how it would be if he had parents who would just accept him for who he was. How it would be if his dad stopped looking at him with those disappointed eyes. But that would never happen, Scorpius knew that much.

After breakfast they went to get their trunks. Scorpius was taking the train together with the others to Paris and from there he was taking a Portkey to Platform 9 ¾. They had a long day ahead of them.

...

"Scorpius? Scorpius wake up."

Someone was nudging his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes. Hr blinked and saw that it was Syaz who was trying to wake him up.

"Hmm? Where are we?" he asked, his vision still blurry.

"We've stopped," she said. "Come on."

They had to push their way through the crowded train-corridor. They stopped and exchanged hugs and good wishes with some of their friends. Finally they got out of the train and out onto the platform. They were met by the cold winter air.

"_Mon dieu_ it's freezing." Scorpius pulled his coat closer around himself.

He walked with Syaz to her parents, gave her a hug and promised he'd write her, before making his way to the Portkey.

There were two other students from Beauxbatons, both in third year, both from Wales. The Portkey was an old pair of glasses. Scorpius put a finger on them and waited for the familliar tug at the back of his navel.

He closed his eyes as the uncomfortable feeling of being transported by Portkey rushed through him. He had never liked this form of transport and he couldn't wait until he would be able to just Apparate wherever he wanted.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of the smoke and noise of Platform 9 ¾. He left the two third years with a nod and went to search for his parents.

He recognised a few of the more famous Hogwarts students from magazines. Especially the Weasley lot with their significant flaming hair. And then there were the people his parents had presented to him in the hopes that he'd make friends. But he never did.

...

Albus Potter sighed as he saw a big group of redheads crowd around eachother. He wished he could just go on board the train and travel back to Hogwarts but then again, he was exited to see his parents again. Especially his dad whom he'd always been close with. He took a breath and began pulling his trunk towards his noisy family.

"See you after the hollies Al!" Damon and his sister Christine both shouted. Albus smiled and waved. He noticed Zabini who was standing with his 'gang'. Zabini's eyes spoke for themselves as he glared at Albus.

Albus shivered, remembering how Zabini had threatened him that morning. But he quickly pushed the memory away and focused on getting to his family.

There were a bunch of seven years passing by in front of him, blocking his view. When they had finally passed he couldn't see his family anywhere. He inwardly cursed his height when suddenly someone bumped into him. Albus' thoughts quickly went to Zabini and his mates. He forgot that he was on a public platform, all the could think of was the threats, the kicks, and the blood ...

Until the person quickly grabbed Albus' arm, preventing him from falling.

"Oh _je suis désolé_," a soft voice spoke. Albus tried to gather himself before looking up at the stranger questioningly. Then he saw the soft grey eyes that were looking at him. They were framed by long, pale lashes. Albus' mouth fell open as he took in the taller boy's face. His skin was pale, a few freckles scattered across his high cheekbones. His hair was light blonde and his nose was straight with a pointed tip.

"Wha'?" Albus said, blinking.

"Oh _pardonne-moi_, I'm so sorry," the boy corrected himself. Then he smiled. "I have to get used to speaking English again." He had a slight French accent.

Albus said, "Oh."

"I go to Beauxbatons," the boy explained.

"Oh," Albus said again. It felt like the other boy's eyes were piercing through him, examening his deepest thoughts.

"Anyways, sorry again for almost knocking you over." He let go of Albus' arm.

"Oh no, it's okay," Albus said. The taller boy smiled.

"Good," he said before glancing up at the big clock. "I have to go find my parents. See you around." And with that he disappeared in the crowd.

_See you around? _Albus didn't even know his name. He didn't know who that boy was. All he knew was that this stranger had put a smile on his face and made his heart flutter.

_See you around – what does that mean?_ Albus thought as he walked, still searching for his family.

He finally spotted them again. His mum and dad both smiled and spread their arms out to hug him. Ginny pointed out the bruise on his left temple. He absent-mindedly told her that it came from a wild Bludger. He was still thinking about the mysterious boy.

See you around?

...

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Also reviews would be nice :3_


	3. Wait

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**III – Wait**_

Scorpius sighed deeply as fell down on his bed. His bedroom was cold and the wind outside was wheezing through the old walls. He hated this house, he really hated it. The old paintings that glared at him when he walked through the empty rooms, the creaking doors, and those big gargoyles on the corners of the roof – it was all a reminder of what once was.

Nothing but a ghostly reminder that haunted his dreams. A reminder of screams and shouts while he was curled up in his bed, only wishing to disappear.

He turned his head to look out through the big window on his left. It was dark outside and he was tired. He was tired from his mother's pointless questions and his father cold looks.

"_How is school?"_

"_It's fine."_

"_Met any nice girls?"_

And that was when the conversation got ruined.

"_Mum -"_ Scorpius began but his father cut him off.

"_Astoria."_

The coolness of Draco's eyes killed Scorpius. The cold hate that was directed towards him was more painful then anything he'd ever felt in his life.

He reached out his arms to the empty room, wishing that he had something to hold on to. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

He was all alone.

It felt like he was waiting for something, he didn't know what or why. And it felt like something was waiting for him. He wished he knew what it was, this unfamiliar feeling.

As he was slowly starting to feel sleepy he remembered that he'd seen Albus Potter on the platform. He had remembered him from one of Camille's magazines. Scorpius made a mental note to mention that he had ran into him in his letter to her.

And with that, Scorpius drifted off to sleep.

...

"You're too young to have a boyfriend!" James and Harry both exclaimed. They were all in the kitchen eating dinner when Lily had proudly announced that she had gotten herself a boyfriend. His name was Eustace Jones and he was a fiftth year Ravenclaw.

"I'm _almost_ fifteen!" Lily exclaimed. "James was thirteen when he snogged Daisy!"

"That's different! I'm a _boy!_"

"That's just unfair!" Lily looked at Albus, her puppy-eyes pleading him to help. He sighed,

"James," he said and gave his brother a look. James just crossed his arms and went to sulk. Harry combed a hand through his hair. Albus didn't understand their frustration. Either it was because Lily had told him about her relationship months ago or it was because Albus was just different.

"What did I do wrong?" Lily asked as she sat down.

Albus put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing," he saud. "Congratulations - again." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"But what if he tries to get in her -" James began.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed before turning to Lily. "That's wonderful dear. When will we get to meet him?" Lily looked like Christmas had come early.

"I was thinking that maybe we could invite him over for dinner sometime," Lily replied.

"Of course dear."

Albus held in a laugh as he saw how his brother and father were both sulking.

When they had finished their dinner, Albus volunteered to do the dishes. Unlike the rest of his family Albus actually enjoyed housework and things like cleaning and washing the dishes didn't bother him at all. Lily said she wanted to help too, which surprised Albus; she never volunteered to do anything in the house. Nonetheless, he could use her help.

"Al, do you think I'm too young?" she asked as she was wiping the plates. Albus thought for a moment.

"No," he replied. "You're nearly fifteen and you've been together with Eustace for almost six months."

Lily nodded and turned back to the plate in her hand. A shadow fell over her face and she frowned.

"The thing James said – about 'Stace only wanting you-know-what – do you think that's true?"

Albus could see that this was bothering her. He didn't think that Lily and Eustace would ever get _that_ far but even so, Eustace didn't seem like that kind of person. All Albus saw was that he adored Lily.

"Don't listen to James, he thinks everything is about shagging. It's usual for an over-protective brother to freak out like that."

"You didn't freak out," Lily pointed out. Albus smiled.

"I've known about your relationship for a while and I'm not crazy like James. I know how it feels being in love and I can only be happy for you." He finished washing the last plate before handing it to Lily. She put the plate down and threw her arms around him.

"You are the best," she said.

"I think you're exaggerating but thank you," Albus said. They both laughed. Lily let go of him and went to wipe the last plate.

When they had finished Albus took a second to admire the clean plates. Lily giggled and shoved his arm saying, "My barmy plate-sexual brother," before skipping off to her room. Albus rolled his eyes and went out to the hallway. He climbed up the stairs and went to his own room.

Once in, he decided to start unpacking. All of his toiletries were already in his and James' shared bathroom but his clothes were still in the trunk. If he hadn't been so bloody _tired_ ...

He decided to wait until tomorrow wtith the unpacking. He had just traveled for several hours in an uncomfortable, bumpy train without any sleep because Christine kept babbling about something she read in a magazine.

He took off his clothes and dressed in a too-big Gryffindor t-shirt for the night. Then he let himself fall down on the bed. He pulled the duvet over himself and curled up into a little ball.

He listened to the wind outside as he thought of the 'See you around'-boy. He simply couldn't get his mind off those piercing grey eyes. Albus knew he remembered the bloke from somewhere – perhaps an old article? His face just seemed familiar.

Albus fell asleep, thinking about those eyes.

...

_A/N: I know this one was a bit short but oh well, better then nothing I suppose. _

_A huge THANK YOU to KatrinaEagle and the anonymous D.C for reviewing the last chapter :3_

_(Sorry for any spelling-errors that may have occurred. I'm feeling a bit groggy today)_


	4. With a nip of Cinnamon

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**IV – With a nip of Cinnamon**_

"What about this one?"

Albus frowned as Lily turned around in a knee-length one-shouldered baby-pink dress. This was the seventh dress she was trying on and Albus and Damon were getting impatient.

Christine had owled Lily and asked if she and Albus wanted to join her and Damon on a trip to Diagon Alley. Lily had quickly agreed, saying that she needed a dress for the annual Ministry Christmas Ball. Albus decided that it was best if he tagged along so she didn't pick anything _too_ horrible. And it was always nice seeing Christine and Damon outside of school.

He looked at Lily, his eyes clearly asking if she wss kidding. "Lils, where on Earth did you find that ... _thing?_" he asked.

"Oh _Merlin_ Al, you are always so nice," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stormed back into the dressing-room.

Albus rubbed his temple as he said, "Just don't get anything pink Lily, I beg you." He heard a snort from inside the dressing-room, making him sigh. "She is impossible," he said to Damon. "I mean, who wears bloody _pink_ at a Christmas ball? Honestly."

"Maybe she wants attention," Damon said.

"She has Eustace. If she wants any more attention then that, then she's got a problem," Albus said. Damon chuckled.

Christine came out of the dressing-room next to Lily's. She was wearing a floor-length, deep purple dress that matched her mahogony hair perfectly.

"Oh Christine, that's gorgeous! It really brings out your eyes," Albus commented as she twirled around.

"Thanks," she said.

And so it went on for another thirty minutes. Albus was getting immencely bored with the repeated routine of the girls twirling, him commenting, Damon nodding, and then there was the next dress. When Lily came out of the dressing-room for the hundredth time, wearing an especially horrifying brown dress, Albus had had enough.

"Damon, I'll be at Flourish and Blotts and if I'm not there then I've already flooed home," he said, standing up. Damon looked up at him, his chocolate-eyes were filled with something Albus couldn't quite name.

"Oh. You sure?" Damon asked. "I mean, I could go with you, maybe we could go to Flortesque's afterwards -"

"I'd rather go alone," Albus cut him off, feeling a bit bad. But it was true, he'd rather go alone to the book store.

"Oh okay." Damon's eyes lost a bit of their light. "S'later then I s'ppose."

"See you later." Albus gave him a light pat on the shoulder before finding his way through the many racks of clothes. He was relieved when he finally reached the door.

Diagon Alley was packed which was odd since the holidays had only just begun. Albus inwardly blessed the fact that he wasn't tall – he didn't like it when people noticed him.

He fixed his Gryffindor-scarf, put on his red baggy beanie, and began walking down the alley towards the book store.

He smiled when he heard the familiar ringing of bells as he entered the shop. There were quite a few customers. Albus quickly snuck past them and wandered into a less crowded section of the book store.

The _Wizard Classics _section was Albus' favourite and sadly (or luckily) there weren't too many people who were interested in this part of literature. They'd rather get the new Reeta Skeeter autobiography.

Albus slowly let his fingers glide along the backs of the books. Some of them reminded him of the old books at the Hogwarts library; old, dusty, and never read by anyone. He slowly pulled out a copy of _The Story of a Witch_. He already owned a copy but he took every chance he got to marvel in its glory. It was set in the 185o's and it was about a young witch who ran away from home because her parents wouldn't let her marry a wizard she fancied. On her joruney she met a muggle bloke whom she instantly befriended. Their friendship later led to love and everyone else went bonkers. Albus smiled. He'd always wanted a grand love story like that – intriguing, dramatic, and with a hint of humour.

"Hello."

Albus was so startled that he lost the book and it dropped to the floor. His eyes quickly went to the owner of the voice and his mouth fell open when he saw who it was.

The tall blond boy gave him a shy smile before bending down and picking up the book. "Sorry," (there was that French accent again) "This has been happening to me a lot. At first I wondered if it was you who had jinxed me or something." He chuckled.

Albus just stood there, dumbfounded. He had never expected to meet the boy again. After his return home two days ago he had decided to forget about it.

Fat chance.

"Oh, I'm Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy." He reached out his glove-clad hand. Albus quickly closed his mouth and wished he could prevent himself from blushing as he shook the other boy's hand.

"Albus Potter," he introduced himself.

"I know," Scorpius said, a beautiful half-smile playing at his lips. "I recognised you at the platform." Was that a faint blush Albus was spotting?

"Oh," Albus said (_I've got to stop replying with 'Oh' all the time_, he thought to himself). "Yeah, I recognized you too, from an old article somewhere." Merlin, why couldn't he stop blushing?

"Doesn't surprise me. Great taste in literature by the way," Scorpius said and handed Albus the book. "I personally prefer Muggle-novels though."

"Oh, my aunt is a half-blood. She got me hooked on Jane Austen," Albus said. Scorpius' eyes lightened up.

He smiled nervously before asking, "Want to go get a coffee or something?"

Albus felt his heart skip around in his chest. "Sure, I know this new café not long from here," he answered, trying to stop his smile from growing too big.

"Great," Scorpius grinned.

Albus put the book back and they both made their way out of the store. Albus smiled as he thought of it; here he was, going to get coffee with a stranger. But weirder things had happened. And Scorpius seemed like someone he could get along with unlike most people he knew.

Diagon Alley had changed quite a lot since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had bought their school supplies there. Knockturn Alley was no longer a market for Dark Arts supplies. It was now filled with candy-shops, little café's, and then there were a couple of pubs and underground clubs scattered around. Scorpius looked around in amazement as they walked along the street.

"It's really beautiful here," he commented as they passed a few old apartment buildings. They weren't boring at all and people were sticking their heads through the windows, yelling at each other and drying clothes in the dry winter air.

Albus shtugged. "I guess I'm just used to it. But you're right, there is somethng special about it when it's Christmas," he said. "Must be beautiful in France though."

"It is. I'll never get used to it," Scorpius replied. "Actually, I never get used to beautiful things. I could probably walk around here forever and the beauty of this place would still amaze me." He glanced down at Albus and that little half-smile appeared again.

"I s'ppose," Albus said, looking down at his feet. "My friends always say that I get bored too easily which is probably true, considering that I always end up leaving when I'm shopping with my sister." Scorpius chuckled.

They entered a small place called The Magic Mug. There were quite a lot of people there but they managed to find a table by the window. The café itself was very cosy, the interior was elegant and the colours warm.

A tall young woman Albus faintly recognised from Hogwarts came over to their table to take their orders.

"Orders?" she asked.

"Just black coffee," Albus replied. The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad before turning to Scorpius.

"A cafe au lait with a nip of cinnamon," he said. The girl nodded, wrote it down and left their table.

Albus looked around the room. There were a few people staring and one of the tables was occupied by three girls he recognised as fourth year Hufflepuffs. He then let his eyes drift to Scorpius who was looking through the window. It was slowly darkening outside and some of the many Christmas lights had already been turned on.

"I don't like winter but I love Christmas," Scorpius suddenly said, "Although Christmas with my family has never been cheerful, I just love seeing all the lights and the happy people."

Albus followed his gaze and saw two little girls having a snowball-fight on the sidewalk. He smiled.

"I don't know, Christmas has never been my favourite thing," he said. "I suppose it's because I've always been kind of overlooked in my family." Scorpius looked at him.

"How come?" he asked. Albus shrugged.

"Probably because there are so many of us. Or maybe it's because my family doesn't understand me – I've always been the 'misplaced Gryffindor'."

Scorpius frowned as the waitress came back with their orders.

"That's absurd. How can you be overlooked?" he asked.

"I really don't know, maybe I'm boring them," Albus said and grinned. Scorpius' expression was still serious.

"You can't be _boring_ them," he said. Albus met his gaze. Scorpius' grey eyes were filled with such innocence but at the same time there was an undescribable fear and knowledge in them – Albus had never seen anything like those eyes before. He quickly broke the gaze and took a sip of his coffee. Scorpius did the same.

After a minute of silence Albus asked, "So, what about you? Why do you go to school in France?" A flicker of pain went through Scorpius' eyes and Albus imediately regretted his question. But then Scorpius smiled sadly and answered.

"I was having a rough time at home. My parents fought a lot back then and I guess I just wanted to get as far away as possible. And I had heard a lot of nice things abot Beauxbatons so I begged father. And I'm happy I did, Beauxbatons' students are so much more open to gays so I don't have to worry about being judged by anyone." He stopped and looked at Albus who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"So you're -?" Albus didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes," Scorpius replied and took another sip of his cafe au lait like it was no big deal.

"Woah," Albus said.

"What, is there anything wrong with that?" Scorpius asked, frowning.

"No, no no, not at all. It's just that I've never met another one," he said and looked down at the table, biting his lip.

"Oh, really?" Scorpius asked. Albus looked up at him.

"Yeah, really. Why, is there a public army of gays in France just like the stereotype says?" he asked. Scorpius laughed.

"No, I've just always been used to it not being a big deal. There's even an open couple at the Academy," he replied, still chuckling.

"Sounds nice," Albus said, turning his head to look out through the window again. "Must be wonderful being in a place where people don't give you shite for it."

Scorpius noticed the sadness in Albus' voice. This beautiful creature was sitting in front of him, envying him. His first instinct was to reach across the table and grab Albus' hand. But he couldn't do that.

"I guess," he said. "But you know, those people are idiots."

Albus smiled at this. Scorpius couldn't possibly know how he was feeling but the fact that he tried was nice. And Albus hadn't even known his name an hour ago.

But they weren't strangers anymore.

...

_A/N: Thanks to JoTheRobo and KatrinaEagle for reviewing the last chapter, it really motivates me :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_On a random note, I had _All We Are_ by Matt Nathanson on repeat while writing the scene at the café. Really love that song c:_


	5. Walking

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**V – Walking**_

The sky was dark but the Christmas lights shone brightly, lighting up the alley. There were red and white light chains hanging between the buildings and some people had placed little fir trees on their doorsteps. An old couple were taking an evening stroll while a little boy was running towards his parents, followed by a black puppy. You could hear faint caroling from the main street.

Albus could see some of the people on the street looking at him and Scorpius but for some reason it didn't bother him as much as it should. Maybe it was because Scorpius didn't seem to mind at all. Albus wondered if there was _anything_ that could possibly bother him, he seemed undisdurbed by everything except from when they were still in the café and Albus had mentioned that people at school weren't too open-minded.

Scorpius was intrigued by everything around him. The people, the lights, and the little fairies flying around. Sure, Beauxbatons' Christmas decorations were beautiful but they often seemed too planned and coordinated. It didn't feel as warm and welcoming. And his own home was rarely ever decorated except from a frosty Christmas tree in the corner of the main salon.

Two children came running towards them. One of them knocked into Albus, causing him to fall against Scorpius. Scorpius quickly caught him by the arm while quickly leaning on a street lamp so they wouldn't fall.

"_Mon dieu_," Scorpius said.

"Stupid brats, don't look where they're going," Albus grumbled as he stood up straight.

Scorpius smiled and offered his arm. Albus felt his cheeks burn as he took it. Scorpius' coat was surprisingly warm and Albus relaxed as they began walking again. He was very aware of how close they were. As they turned a corner and entered the main street he started to feel people's stares again. He looked up at Scorpius who seemed completely unaware of the looks they were given.

"How do you do that?" Albus asked.

"Do what?"

"Not notice people staring," Albus replied. Scorpius thought for a minute.

"Because what good is it going to do? They're just people," he answered. "And I don't spend much of my time here so I don't reckon I'll ever see them again." He smiled.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Albus said.

"Well, why can't you just not care?" Scorpius asked. Albus bit his lower lip.

"I suppose it's because people have shoved it in my face for so long. Kind of hard to not care," he replied. Scorpius tightened his hold on Albus' arm comfortingly.

They had been walking in comfortable silence for a little while when Albus suddenly laughed. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his random outburst and asked, "What?"

Albus looked up at him, emerald eyes shining in the light of the decorations. "Here I am, walking around with someone I just met two hours ago," he said.

"Technically it was two _days_ ago," Scorpius corrected.

"Yes but I only knew you as a mysterious stranger who saved me from getting trampled by a bunch of seventh years," Albus pointed out.

"I think that leads to a mutual understanding. By the way, you owe me for saving your life." Scorpius smirked. Albus laughed.

"What do you want?"

They were now standing in front of the brick wall that led to the Leaky Cauldron. Scorpius un-linked their arms, stepped in front of Albus, and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to see you again," he said softly. Albus felt his heart skip a beat as he stared directly into those grey eyes.

"That could be arranged," he said lamely. Scorpius' face broke out in a full smile.

Albus broke their gaze, grabbed his wand, and began tapping the bricks. He knew he was blushing wildly but he didn't mind.

Nothing else mattered.

...

"Where were you?" Damon exclaimed as soon as Albus had finished brushing the dust off himself. He had just stumbled out from the fireplace, disturbing Lily and Damon's game of Wizard Chess. Lily and Christine both raised an eyebrow, silently asking the same question.

"Oh, I ran into someone." Albus was trying to sound as absent-minded as possible, like it wasn't a big deal. But Lily was quick to catch on.

"Oo-er, talk pretty boy!" she demanded, following Albus into the kitchen. "Tell me about 'Someone'."

"Wait, what, who? Who did you run into? Albus? Al, tell me," Damon begged.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Christine said.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Albus exclaimed, blushing furiously. He turned around and opened a cupboard where he found some scones.

"But you _want_ him to be your boyfriend," Lily stated, seating herself on the counter.

"Who is this 'someone' we're talking about?" Damon asked.

"Just shut up all of you," Albus snapped as he buttered a scone. Lily and Christine both gronaed.

"But 'Bussy we need to know," Christine said, pouting.

Ginny entered the kitchen, carrying a basket of dry clothes. She frowned when she saw them all gathered there. Then she looked at Albus.

"What is this I hear about a boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes were filled with the same exited light as Lily's.

Albus groaned. "They're just blowing this out of proportion -"

"So there _is_ someone!" Lily and Christine both exclaimed.

Albus looked up at his mum, his eyes pleading. "Mum, please tell them to shut their gobs." Ginny smiled.

"You three, stop tormenting Albus. Albus, you're late and I have no idea where you've been so you're grounded for the rest of the night," she said firmly before continuing into the hall.

Albus grabbed his scone and exited the kitchen. He jumped up the stairs, two steps at a time. He ran to his room, closed the door behind him and practicallt attacked the bed.

In a way he wished that he could just tell them everything. But it was all so new and he didn't want to ruin it by telling everyone. And Scorpius was a Malfoy; Albus wasn't sure how people would react.

He mentally slapped himself.

_You went out for coffee, it's not like he proposed to you or asked you to run away with him_, he told himself.

But it had been amazing.

...

_A/N: Oh hai there chummie! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a review. I like those :3_

_Thanks to D'C, KatrinaEagle, and Phictionmaker7 for reviewing the last chapter :D_


	6. Wallace

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**VI – Wallace**_

The air in the kitchen was thick and warm while the cold wind from outside was making the old walls of the Burrow creak and squeak. The living room was filled by the sound of pointless chatter and laughter. The entire Weasley clan was gathered around a long table. The chairs and couches that usually occupied the space in the living room had been moved aside so there was enogh room for all of them.

Albus was pressed between Rose and Lysander. He wasn't a Weasley but him and his twin brother, Lorcan together with their parents, Luna and Rolf Scamander were considered family.

Albus cursed inwardly when he accidentally knocked over the salt. He hated having to eat without any elbow-space. And he swore he felt some of Lysander's salive land on his cheek at one point. That boy had apparently never heard of table manners.

"So, how's Damon? And Chrisine of course, how are they?" Rose asked, her face turning red as she poked the food on the plate in front of her with her fork.

"They're good. We went to Diagon Alley yesterday. Apparently their dad has got a new job so they got an arseload of pocket money," Albus replied. He glanced sideways at Rose who was chewing her bottom lip. "Damon hasn't got a girlfriend if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh well that's, uhm, good – no, I mean that's sad, he should find someone -"

"Rose, don't be daft," Albus said quietly. "Everyone knows you like him."

"No I don't!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone around the table went silent and looked at her.

"No more pumpkin juice for you," Albus said fimrly, tapping Rose's head. She gave him a nasty glare to which he responded with a fake smile.

"You are such an _arse_," Rose said as the others started their conversations again.

"Well duh," Albus said as he poured sauce over his potatoes. "And you should thank me, I just saved you from the wrath of uncle Ronald."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thank you."

Albus smiled. "That's better. Now tell me what songs you had in mind for our performance at the Ministry's Ball."

And so they launched onto a long discussion on weather they should choose a muggle classic or go with the new song from Broken Broomstick.

...

Scorpius was sitting in his room, tuning his guitar. He could have just tuned it immediately with a flick of his wand but he liked doing it manually. And it was a good way to kill all the time he got when he was alone in the house. His father had gone off to work and his mother – well, Merlin should know what she was up to.

Scorpius worried a lot about his mother. She was such a fragile little thing. He had seen some old pictures of her; a beautiful girl with the world in her hands. There wasn't much, if any, left of that girl in Astoria Malfoy. The only times Scorpius had seen anything happy in her eyes was when she had looked at him when he was little. She never looked at him like that anymore. It was like she had pushed him away and it hurt him so badly. The fact that his own mother has pushed him away and for what? Was it because of his sexuality? Was it the fact that he wasn't a little boy anymore?

He put the guitar down and ran his hands through his hair. He was so tired of the thoughts in his head, tired of the feeling that the welfare of his mother rested on his shoulders because his dad didn't seem to worry about her at all.

He stood up and walked to the door. It sqeaked loudly as he opened it, making him cringe. He hated that noise.

He took a deep breath before sprinting through the hallway. He jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. As far back as he could remember, he had always been running. He didn't like the feel of the empty corridors or the stares he got from the paintings.

He quickly entered the kitchen. He was met by their little house-elf, Ollie.

"Good evening sir," she squeaked. "What would you like?"

"Whatever comes to your mind would be fine," Scorpius answered. He knew for a fact that Ollie loved making food. And when she really got into it, it always turned out to be amazing. He often felt bad for the elf; she had to work for them when she could have been somewhere where her talent would be appriciated.

He watched as she began rummaging through cupboards and mixing spices. He could see that she was making soup. Soon a nce, spicey scent filled the room, making Scorpius' stomach growl.

Ollie placed a bowl of soup on the table in front of him. Scorpius took the spoon and started eating. He glanced over at the elf who seemed to be anxiously awaiting his response. He smiled.

"Ollie, this is really good." He was being honest.

The house elf smiled widely. "Thank you sir." And with that, she popped away, leaving Scorpius to eat alone.

His mind went to Albus. Albus, Albus, Albus ... Scorpius couldn't wait to see him again. Those eyes that made his heart melt, his laugh, and those shy little smiles that randomly appeared. Scorpius knew it was stupid to feel this way after only one cup of coffee and a stroll but he couldn't help it. He was captured.

When he had finished eating he found a piece of parchment and a quill.

...

"Wallace, shut up!" Albus snapped. He was sitting under his duvet, reading with a flashlight. Not because he had to but because it felt nice sitting like that. It felt like he was cut off from everything else which was excactly what he wanted. To just sit in silence and read a good book.

He heard the owl hoot again. He sighed, shut the book and threw the duvet off himself. "Wallace, don't make me drown you," he threatened as he turned to the bird.

Wallace stared at him for a moment. Albus smiled in victory as he turned back.

Then Wallace hooted again.

"Oh my -"

But Albus didn't finish the sentence because when he turned around he saw another owl, a huge grey one, sitting outside the window, hooting loudly.

He stumbled off the bed and hurried to open the window.

"_If you see a big grey owl that looks like it wishes to kill you in your sleep -"_

The owl hopped inside and reached out its foot so Albus could untie the little piece of parchment that was attached to it. He quickly untied it and sat down on the chair by his desk.

"_I'll write soon."_

He unfolded the letter, his heart beating at an unnatural rate. He was chewing his lip as he read.

_Dear Albus._

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow around one'ish? I know this is incredibly short notice but I'm not going to lie, I really just want to see you again._

_I'm just going to end this letter here before I get paranoid and decide not to send it._

_- Scorpius._

_(Malfoy, in case you forgot all about me or fell down and got Amnesia or something.) _

_(I really need to learn how to shut up.)_

Albus held back a sqeal. It was ridiculous getting so exited over it but he couldn't control himself. Scorpius was just so nice and Albus couldn't forget how safe he had felt when they walked throgh the alley. And his smile was so wonderful and his fancy coffee order and just _everything_.

He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a response. He tried to make his handwriting look as fancy and flawless as possible but he failed miserably. He wanted to re-write it but changed his mind when he saw the grey owl staring at him. So he folded it, tied it securely to the owl's leg and watched as the bird flew off into the clear night.

He turned to Wallace.

"You _could_ have been more _specific_."

_A/N: Hello you. Hope you're satisfied with my scribblings!_

_Thank you to tikoala for reviewing the last chapter :3_

_p.s. I love you :)_

_p.p.s. Remember to leave me a little something ;Ð_


	7. Winter Wonderland

_**Loving Winter**_

...

_**VII – Winter Wonderland.**_

The Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly full for a Wednesday. And unfortunately the people crowding the pub were loud and quite nosy Scorpius thought as he sat at the table closest to the fireplace, waiting for Albus to arrive. They kept glancing at him like he was some sort of celebrity. He wasn't used to getting attention because of his heritage. He usually stayed away from the rest of the wizarding community when he visited his parents and the people at Beauxbatons were used to having him around.

He looked up at the clock over the fireplace. It was fifteen minutes past one. Scorpius turned his eyes back to the fireplace, watching as people stumbled in and out. He bit his lower lip nervously as he glanced back at the clock.

He looked back at the fireplace just in time to see Albus literally falling out of the flames and onto the floor.

He quickly stood up and helped him get back on his feet. Albus' cheeks flushed deep red as he began brushing the dust off his coat. Scorpius smiled, feeling warmth spread from his chest as he watched the shorter boy. Albus looked up at him, still blushing.

"Hello," Scorpius said, still grinning.

"Hi," Albus said, lowering his gaze and trying to hold back a smile. He didn't want Scorpius to know how exited and nervous he really was.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and led him out of the crowded pub, ingoring the looks they got as he opened the door. Albus sighed with relief as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. He had never really been fond of it.

"So, what are we doing?" Albus asked. Scorpius was still holding his hand as they walked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here," Scorpius said. "When I was younger I used to hide from my family's reputation by coming here where no one knows who I am."

"I've never thought of it like that," Albus said, looking around and noticing that the people didn't seem to care much about him. Then he turned back to Scorpius. "But you didn't answer my question."

Scorpius grinned. "I wanted to show you my favourite park," he said, a slight blush blossoming on his cheeks. Albus couldn't help but smile.

"And whereabouts is this park you're speaking of?" he asked. Scorpius' eyes lightened up and he lifted his arm to point at a building in front of them.

"Just around that corner," he said, still grinning.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Scorpius' hand was warm and Albus felt somewhat safer walking with him, just like he had felt safer when they walked through Diagon Alley. Probably because Scorpius seemed so careless. His carelessness also sparked Albus' curiosity. He wanted to know more about him.

At first glance you probably wouldn't take notice of the park due to the high wall in front of it. Albus was in for a surprise.

It looked like a forest in the middle of the city. Albus looked around as they entered the park, absolutely stunned by the way the snow almost laced around the branches of the trees. Scorpius couldn't hold back a laugh as he saw Albus' reaction.

"But this is an entire _forest!_" Albus exclaimed. "In the _middle_ of _London_. How does this work?"

"A homeless person woke up one day and decided to plant a lot of trees," Scorpius replied, putting on a serious face. "Got their seeds from the pensioner across the street." Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, no you've _got_ to be kidding."

"Ah, you're clever, I like you," Scorpius said, not realising that his words made Albus heart flutter.

They walked in silence for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. Albus looked up towards the grey sky.

"Looks like we're getting more snow," he commented with a smile. Scorpius looked down at him and was immediately captured by the sparkle in his emerald eyes. Albus felt his eyes on him and looked up. His eyes met Scorpius' smiling grey eyes. He bit his lower lip and turned his gaze to his feet as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Scorpius smirked and let go of Albus' hand. He bent down and collected some snow in his hands. Albus frowned as he watched him. His eyes widened in realization as Scorpius stood up again, holding a perfectly round snowball in his hand.

"Oh no," Albus said, raising his hands, "You are not throwing that at me." He was backing away from Scorpius who's grin only seemed to widen as he came closer. "I am dead serious, if you throw that at me I will have to murder you with a rolling pin."

"I am willing to take that risk," Scorpius said, raising the snowball, preparing to throw.

Albus twirled around and sprinted away from him as fast as he could. He ran between the trees, clutching his stomach as he laughed. He hadn't been running like this since he was a little kid. He was running so fast, it was almost like he was flying! He heard Scorpius laugh behind him. Then he felt something wet and cold hit his back. He stopped and turned around so quickly he almost tripped. Scorpius stood a good four meters in front of him, panting.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. Albus couldn't help but laugh at Scorpius' disheveled state. "Oh you think it's funny, do you?"

"Pretty funny, yeah," Albus replied in between laughing. They both stood there laughing their hearts out.

After the laughter had faded, Scorpius noticed the sound of faint piano music.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Albus listened closely.

"Sounds like a piano," he replied. "Why is there a _piano_ in the middle of a forest in the middle of London?" He looked at Scorpius questioningly but the other boy just grinned. "What?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I can't believe it's still here!" His eyes lightened up like Christmas had come early.

"What?" Albus asked again. Scorpius looked at him, still grinning. "You look like a mad nine year old," Albus commented. Scorpius laughed and walked forward, grabbing Albus' hand.

"Come on."

He pulled Albus after him and they ran towards the sound that seemed to become stronger and louder by each step they took. Snow started falling from the sky, tickling Albus' face as they ran. He wondered how Scorpius knew his way bwtween the trees. But then he remembered that Scorpius had known this place since he was little.

Albus' mouth feel open as they stepped out from the shadows of the trees and onto an open area, occupied by a few old buildings and an ice rink in the middle of it all. The music was coming from an open pavillon facing the ice rink. There were light chains dangling from the trees and huildings and there were a lot of people on the rink – couples, kids, and the occasional dog.

"Woah," Albus said as Scorpius pulled him towards the pavillon. He was stunned to say the least. It was already odd that there was an entire forest in the middle of the city. Having an ice rink and a pianist was too much like a fairy tale.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked, his eyes shining with anticipation. Albus took another look around.

"It's amazing," he answered, turning his eyes to the older man playing the piano.

"Come on," Scorpius said, pulling Albus' hand. Scorpius led him to the pavillon.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked when Scorpius let go of his hand. He turned his head towards Albus.

"What's your favourite song?" the blonde asked. Albus raised his eyebrows. "Whatever comes to your mind," Scorpius added.

"Uhm, I don't know ... Teenage Dream by Katy Perry," Albus answered. Then he frowned. "You're not going to -"

But before he could finish, Scorpius had jumped up the steps to the pavillon. He took two long steps towards the pianist. Albus didn't catch what they were saying. Scorpius pointed at Albus and he quickly looked away when the old pianist looked at him.

When Albus looked back at Scorpius, the pianist was settling himself on a bench nearby while Scorpius took his place at the piano. He motioned for Albus to join him. Albus blushed deep scarlet as he walked up the steps. He stepped towards the piano and sat down on the seat next to Scorpius.

Scorpius put his hands over the piano, playing a few simple yet recognizable notes. He opened his mouth and started singing.

"_I think you're pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>I think you're funny  
>When you tell the punchline<br>I knew you got me  
>So you let your walls come down, down<em>."

Albus was amazed. Scorpius' voice was so soft and natural. But at the same time it sounded as if he was trying to hold something in, something he didn't want to show.

"_Before you met me  
>I was alright, but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine.<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>."

And with that last note it sounded as if he let go. As if he just didn't care because there was something he wanted to say.

"_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<em>

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>."

The people on the ice rink were skating along to the melody. Albus saw some couples turning in soft circles in each other's arms. He looked back at Scorpius and felt his heart swell as he kept singing.

"_When you're around me,  
>Life's like a movie scene<br>I wasn't happy,  
>Until you became my queen<br>I finally found you,  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_."

Scorpius turned his head to look at Albus who was blushing violently, a shy but happy smile playing at his lips. Scorpius continued singing. He felt so light-headed, so ... _free_. And Albus' eyes were shining like Christmas lights.

"_Let's just talk all through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>."

Albus joined in on the chorus, not able to stop himself. There was something about that moment – it felt like it was very important but at the same time it felt so easy.

"_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back."<em>

Scorpius stopped singing, letting Albus sing the next half of the chorus alone. He had never heard anything as incredible as Albus' light voice ringing through his ears.

"_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
><em>_So take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_."

Their voices meddled perfctly as they both sang the rest of the song, not taking their eyes off each other.

"_I'mma get your heart racing  
>If that's what you need,<br>In this teenage dream tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me,<br>If that's what you need,  
>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<br>Tonight._

_Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_."

Scorpius moved his eyes back to the piano, playing more passionately then he had before. Albus watched him as they sang, captivated by the light that was shining in Scorpius' eyes.__

"_And my heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back.<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing  
>If that's what you need,<br>In this teenage dream tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me,<br>If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_ ..."

As the last note silenced, there was a loud applause from the people on the ice rink. The old pianist didn't take his place again. Instead a couple of teenagers took over the pavillon with their guitars ukuleles.

Albus didn't really know what he was feeling. It was like he had been sucked into one of the many romance novels he had read, the ones where the main characters couldn't help but fall for each other right away. And he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was happening to _him_; the boy who had spent most of his life getting pushed to the side by the stronger ones, the better ones. And here he was getting swept off the ground by Scorpius _Malfoy_. He had to smile at the irony.

Scorpius on the other hand, was sure of what he was feeling. And it terrified him and exited him at the same time. He knew he fancied Albus and he wanted to do anything to see him smile. But at the same time he was scared because he wasn't used to it. He had never really fancied anyone before so the feeling was new and thrillingly terrifying.

But they had an entire afternoon.

...

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long. There have just been a lot of things going on that killed my muse. Anyways, there it was! I know it was extremely fluffy and pointless but don't worry, the drama will start in the next chapter._

_Oh and that park is not real (yeah duh?). It's one of my brainchildren because I have never been to London and I am too lazy to research 'parks in London'._

_Anyways, reviews will be appreciated :3_

_P.S. Follow me on tumblr, my URL is snorking-dalek :)_

_P.P.S. Sorry for any speelling errors._


End file.
